


Scared Str8

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future AU, Gabriel POV, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Canon, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Years after Hawkmoth is caught, years after Gabriel Agreste somewhat rebuilds his life, he is assigned the task of reforming and 'scaring straight' wayward superheroes for the Miraculous Committee.And one day, that wayward superhero happens to be Chat Noir





	Scared Str8

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic forever ago and never bothered to publish it until now. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know in the comments below! <3

Gabriel grimaced as he took the file from Nathalie’s hands, not bothering to open it.

When Gabriel was fifteen, he worked in retail, and he hated his job. He had never hated something so ferociously, hell, he had never hated  _ other people  _ before that. Customers were rude and sloppy, managers were unorganized crooks, and his coworkers were idiotic lying bastards. 

From that moment on, he had vowed never to hate his work. He told his father that he wouldn’t be pursuing a job in politics, but rather, a job in the fashion industry. 

He liked working retail for one thing and one thing alone: the design of the clothing. 

Building his fashion house had been a labor of love. Of course, his methods had not been loving, his ruthlessness was well-documented. Even so, he adored every moment. 

Now, Gabriel was almost forty-five, and he  _ hated  _ his job. 

Nathalie undid the top button of his gray dress shirt, and brushed some stray lint off of his suit jacket. 

He rolled his eyes, and buttoned his shirt up again. “Looking sloppy won’t make me any more relatable to this punk.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. Of course, she was unreadable. She had been  _ Vixen,  _ a fox miraculous user. Gabriel could never read superheroes well, and she was the most subdued of them all. 

“You think you’re not relatable, Mr. Agreste?” Her tone was dangerous, the curve of her hip popped out slightly, and that was torture on him. 

Now, he felt a very distinct feeling from her, a reading she had willed to happen. 

He groaned, “Fine, I’m going.” 

Gabriel turned, and grabbed the file, and twisted the knob of the door, ignoring the guards next to him. 

He pushed through to a well-sized, and well lit room, and then, his eyes caught the silhouette of black, pointed cat ears. The man felt his blood run cold, as he circled around the boy and sat down at the chair across from him. 

_ Adrien.  _

The boy’s- _ well, no, Gabriel, your son is twenty-two now, he’s quite an adult- _ hands were cuffed to the sides of his chair. 

He chuckled, mirthlessly. Chat’s ears drew back. 

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Gabriel told the hero, pointing to the handcuffs, “those are useless, aren’t they?” 

Chat glared at him. 

Of course, Adrien had no idea that Gabriel had known it was him. 

“It makes you wonder if you were truly ‘at risk’, as your little committee says you are, if you’re not escaping now,” Gabriel added, trying to come off as slightly charming. Then, he opened his son’s file, and he frowned. 

“What do you want with Ladybug’s earrings?” He looked up. “ _ That’s  _ why you’re here? You’ve been acting out around Paris fighting her over-” 

He slammed his hand down, causing his son to jump, as Gabriel stood. Clearing his throat, he nodded, “I will be  _ right  _ back, please excuse me.” 

He stepped out of the room, and glared at Nathalie.

She was playing some puzzle game on her phone, ignoring him. 

“Do you have  _ anything  _ to say, Nathalie?” 

“It was in the file, Gabe,” She replied, sounding incredibly bored. 

He had not spoken to his son in four years. This was not how he had wanted their reunion to go. The former supervillain had imagined something far less forced.

Gabriel shook his head, “You know I don’t read those.” 

“Yes.” 

He glared at her, and she gave him a hard look. “Just  _ talk  _ to him, don’t pout about it.” 

Frowning, he turned, and opened the door back into the room. Gabriel closed it behind him, and sat back across from his son again. 

“Okay, here’s the deal, kiddo,” Gabriel opened the file, and glanced down at the sheet, “Ugh. You have to show up and talk to me for three more, hour-long sessions. If you don’t show up, your miraculous is taken away for a one-month trial, and then-well, you get the jist, you can read. No more superhero work for you.” 

Chat Noir just glared at him, and for a moment, Gabriel was reminded of a younger version of himself. 

Gabriel steepled his fingers, “So, do you want to tell me why you’re here?” 

He said nothing.

“Ah, I see,” Gabriel leaned back, “You want to team up with me to take over the world. I’m  _ flattered… _ ” He trailed off, looking annoyed. “Come on, kid, that joke typically lands. I’ve been stuck doing this for a few years, I have worked on my material here.” 

Chat glanced away, choosing to stare at a wall. 

He scowled, “Fine. Don’t talk,  _ I’ll  _ talk. My wife happens to find me incredibly annoying, and I can’t imagine what you feel towards me.” 

That was a lie. Adrien made his feelings exceptionally clear when the news broke. 

“Did you know that she didn’t even tell me it was you in the room today?” He asked, “I mean, what a surprise, right? The kid who took  _ me  _ down is now labelled ‘at risk of becoming a supervillain’. It’s...it’s vindicating, to be honest.” 

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, but he still had not spoken. Gabriel kept trying to get get an emotional read from his son, but kept getting nothing. 

“There are no superheros or supervillains,” he stated, his voice softer, “there are just people, with wants and needs, goals and motivations. What do you want, Chat? Between the two of us, I’m…” 

He blinked, hard, and removed his glasses. In his blurry vision, he saw a flash of concern on his son’s face, that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. In its place, annoyance, Gabriel was certain.

“I’m sure that between us, we can find an amicable solution to whatever problems you’re facing,” Gabriel eventually said. “But, if you don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s fine, we can both sit around for another forty-five minutes.” 

Then, he pulled out his phone, or at least, tried to, but remembered that  _ Nathalie  _ had confiscated his phone. 

“Nathalie, my wife, took my phone,” he sighed, “A disaster, I know.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and his fingers made soft thrumming noises as he rolled them across the table. 

“Most kids want to know about her, when they come in,” He added, absentmindedly, “because why the hell would she, a former superhero  _ herself _ , marry a supervillain, you know? They can’t help but ask.” 

He glanced down at his wedding ring. Adrien had not attended the ceremony, though he knew that his son kept in contact with Nathalie. They met once or twice a month over coffee and catch up.

“They also ask about my son, you know him, don’t you?” Gabriel added, “There were some rumors, and few pictures of him with Ladybug. They ask me if they’re dating, which would be  _ foolish,  _ for him, as a civilian, to even consider dating a heroine whose life is constantly being threatened by Hawkmoth-copycats.” 

Chat glared at him. 

“ _ Copychats _ , even, if you’re here,” he added, smiling to himself, “What? Are you mad because I make better puns than you, or because I think any supervillain trying to conquer Paris and take down your committee is just trying to do what I did?” 

The young man’s fists curled slightly. 

Gabriel shrugged, forcing himself not to grin.“I was born to be iconic, what can I say?” 

Standing, the former villain buttoned the bottom button of his jacket. “This was largely unpleasant, and frankly, a waste of time. See you next week, Chat Noir.” 

Then, Adrien spoke for the first time in the entire twenty minutes he’d been stuck there. 

“What about the rest of the hour?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “ _ Vixen  _ is in charge of making sure I listen to punk heroes like you whine for an hour about how you’re so filled with inner-turmoil angst that you’re drowning in it. I’m sure I can convince my wife to forge the papers.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ filled with inner-turmoil and pain.” He replied, his tone bordering on a snarl. Adrien’s anger looked a lot like his father’s. “I’m not drowning in anything.”

Gabriel laughed, “I wouldn’t know, Mr. Noir, you spent this entire session sulking. Have a lovely rest of your day. Try not to pick fights with your girlfriend.” 

He left the room, and closed it behind him. 

Nathalie tilted her head to the side, “That’s all you got out of him?” 

“Silent treatment,” he replied, “can you do me a favor in the report, and just say that we talked for the full hour and made good progress?”

She nodded, marking things down in her tablet. “For Adrien, not for you.” 

“Understood,” He replied, his hand moving to the small of her back, “did you want to grab dinner?” 

An unpleasant look crossed her face, “There’s a committee meeting. They want to know how it went with Chat Noir.” 

Gabriel’s brow furrowed, “It was decided that these sessions would be confidential.” 

“I know,” Nathalie snapped back, “I  _ know.  _ But apparently this is an extreme case.” She took in a hard breath.

“Just lie.” 

“The new Rena Rouge will know that I’m lying.” 

Gabriel shrugged, “That’s a risk you might have to take. Would she call you out on it then and there?” 

She didn’t answer, but rather, pulled him down to her for a light peck. “They’re already waiting upstairs. I’ll see you when I’m home, okay?” 

 

Gabriel had begun to undress for the day, alone in his bedroom at the end of the day. He figured that the committee meeting was going on longer than expected. Nathalie could be harsh on them, but they were fairly awful about keeping up with the protocols they painstakingly put in place. 

He was shirtless, rifling through his drawers for a specific t-shirt when Ladybug opened his window and barged in. 

The man stared at her (he had not seen her in person for two years). “No. We can’t. I’m a married man, Ladybug,” he greeted her with the most deadpan tone. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” She grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Ah, tragic,” he nodded, “in that case, next time use the front door. You cannot as a superheroine and self-titled ‘role model’ enter through people’s bedrooms.” 

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, Gabriel.” 

Shrugging, he clasped his hands behind his back, and exhaled. “What was it you needed?” 

Her jaw clenched, “I wanted to know how it went with my partner today.” 

“Did you ask Chat Noir how it went?” He asked, slowly. 

_ Do you know that he’s my son?  _

Ladybug glared at him, “if he would just  _ talk  _ to me, I would. He’s been ignoring my calls all afternoon.” 

Gabriel frowned, toeing an odd line with the girl. “Then there’s nothing I can say to you to appease you. I do value privacy, believe or not.” 

_ I’ve learned to value my son’s privacy, as well.  _

It was at this point when Nathalie opened the door to bedroom. “Wow,” she stated monotonously, “you went to all the trouble of cheating on me when I would've been down for a three-way. Frankly, I'm hurt, Gabriel.”

Ladybug’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. 

Nathalie frowned, “Did you tell my husband about his committee invitation?”

Her eyes widens, “Right, um-”

“You weren't asking about his meeting with Chat Noir, were you?”

“ _ No, of course not. _ ”

Nathalie nodded, and added, “Because that would be a breach of confidentiality you put in place, Ladybug.”

“You were very, very clear at the meeting.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Committee invitation?”

Ladybug nodded stiffly. “We don't like having an even number on the committee, because of votes. And with Chat’s suspension, we need...well, we need you.”

Nathalie smiled, “and there was some agreement that we may be lacking an alternative perspective. If it works out, it'll be a permanent spot, and we’ll adjust the rules for tie-breaking.”

“It sounds entirely bureaucratic,” he answered, pretending like he didn’t totally love bureaucracy, “but, I’ll be there.”

“Great.” Ladybug sounded displeased. “I'll be on my way then. I’ll try not to break into any old man’s bedrooms on my way home, too.”

“Have a good evening, Ladybug.”

 

XXX

 

It was four nights later when Nathalie’s emergency pager went off. 

Normally, Gabriel mumbled a goodbye and rolled away from her, falling back asleep. Now, he was groaning, pulling himself out of bed for whatever emergency the children deemed necessary.

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know,” Nathalie told him, “Rena Rouge sent out the signal.” 

When they were dressed, his wife unlocked a small hope chest, and pulled out a small Crown Royal bag,a faded purple a gold flannel pouch. She pulled a black powder out of it, and told Gabriel to hold her other hand. 

She threw down the powder, and suddenly, they were in a brightly lit conference room. Gabriel winced at the light, but sat down at a well-sized round table. 

_ Next to Ladybug.  _

Idiot. Buffoon. Moron. 

Gabriel leaned back, ignoring the pointed glares from the children. He stole a glance at the new turtle miraculous user, who was typing into a laptop as the young Rena Rouge leaned on his shoulder. Queen Bee exchanged clipped pleasantries to Nathalie before Ladybug called the meeting. 

“Now that everyone’s here,” she said in a tired voice, “What’s the emergency, Rena Rouge?” 

The little fox sat up. “Well,  _ I  _ called in the meeting, but Carapace here got the message.” 

The green masked man rolled his eyes, and adjusted a pair of green tinted glasses. He wore not the tight spandex of a superhero, but rather, a casual green and yellow suit. 

“Apparently, there’s a small cult of witches trying to take over Salem. It’s 8 PM there, so that’s why the call is so late.” 

Ladybug nodded, “Do you know the numbers?” 

“Twitter is saying six to ten witches? They’ve created a barrier around the whole city and are in the process of making everything like it was in the 1700s, or...something. There are some pictures.” 

Gabriel pushed his eyebrows together, and Nathalie cleared her throat. 

“Who here is the most qualified to handle Celtic magic?” 

Carapace shifted backwards, and typed a few things into his laptop, before looking back up at Nathalie. “We’ve been... _ working  _ on getting trained on non-miraculous magic, but we’re all still beginners. So, none of us?” 

He leaned back, and glanced over at his wife. “We could go,” Gabriel told her, “and make a trip of it too.” 

Nathalie frowned, and pushed her glasses up further. “Ladybug, does that work for you?” 

The young girl shook her head, “I do not trust Gabriel Agreste to go on missions... _ yet. _ ” 

Gabriel shrugged, “Then send Chat Noir. A cataclysm could break down the barrier temporarily, and then he could take them out from the inside.” 

Ladybug squirmed in her seat, “He...ugh.” She groaned, and twisted in her swivel chair to glare at her former nemesis more directly. “If you  _ fuck  _ this up, if anyone  _ dies,  _ I will personally be your ending. You will rot in jail. No, you will rot in  _ American  _ jail.” 

Gabriel frowned. “Fine. Nathalie and I can be on a plane in a half hour.” 

 

XXX

 

Part of him desperately wanted to call Adrien, to tell him where he was going, and say he was sorry on the chance that he didn't return. 

He knew he’d return though, one way or another. In truth, Gabriel wanted to selfishly tell his son that he would be playing the hero in Salem, Massachusetts. 

Gabriel and Nathalie stepped onto the tarmac, ready to board the company’s private jet, when Carapace landed in front of them. 

The sun was cracking over the horizon, but the shadows on The Guardian’s face were sharp and dark. 

“Are you coming with us?”

“No,” he told them, pulling a box out of his suit pocket. He was fashionably sharp, his entire outfit looked runway-ready. The young man seemed slightly nervous. 

He handed the box to Gabriel Agreste, who took it, shocked to even receive it. Fumbling to open it, he saw the brooch and slammed the lid back down. “Why?”

Carapace frowned. “You thrived as Hawkmoth, Mr. Agreste. No one admitted it at the time, but I’ll say it now, and I won't say it again: you always had potential for the Butterfly miraculous.” 

Nathalie placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder, unsure. “Does the committee know?”

He shook his head. “No, but I refuse to send you off without some miraculous protection. Besides, one day I’ll hand that brooch out again, so I want the public to see Hawkmoth as a hero.”

Gabriel swallowed, and realized a sudden weight on his shoulders, that he wasn't sure he was equipped to carry. “Thank you, Carapace.”

“You're welcome,” he said. “I expect you not to take advantage of my trust.”

“As though I did anything to earn it.”

Carapace’s eyes flashed to Nathalie. “Well, your wife told me that you made excellent progress with Chat Noir, despite your past with him. I could not ignore that.”

Then, he wished them both the best of luck, and they boarded the plane. 

“He knows that Chat is Adrien?” Gabriel murmured, sitting down next to his wife after fixing them both cocktails. 

“No,” Nathalie said, “Ladybug and Chat have kept their identities to themselves. the other three all know each other, though.  Rena Rouge and Carapace are engaged, I hear.”

He nodded, not entirely convinced, but he took a sip of his drink, and glanced down at his phone. “You should let Adrien know that we’re going,” he told her, trying not to sound bitter as he stood, making his way to the bathroom. 

The middle-aged man pulled the box out of his suit pocket, and stared at it. Then, he washed his face, trying to calm his shaking hands. 

He sat back down. 

“Everything will be fine, Adrien,” Nathalie told him. “I know to a civilian it all seems terrifying, but I assure you, it's very safe.”

Lie upon lie. He wondered if it would be easier to lay their cards down, show their hands. It would be convenient for Nathalie and Gabriel, but Adrien seemed happy, keeping his identity a secret from everyone around him. 

“I love you, too,” Nathalie murmured. “And I’ll call you as soon as we complete our mission. We don't lose.”

She laughed, soft and sparkly. Adrien must've said something funny. 

“Well,  _ I  _ don't lose,” she said, leaning on her husband’s shoulder. “We have to turn off our phones now, for security. We’ll talk soon.”

She hung up on the boy, and exhaled, smiling to herself. “He didn't say so, but I think he's surprised you're doing this.”

“You didn't mention the miraculous, did you?”

“That’s the ace up our sleeve, after all.”

 

XXX

 

They landed in Boston, which was close enough, because Massachusetts. Gabriel’s hand was around his wife’s waist as they stepped down the stairs.

Two agents stood outside a small military helicopter. They wore jumpsuits, as though they were pilots.  

“Mr. Agreste, Ms. Sancoeur, it's an honor.” The taller one, a woman with bright red hair offered her hand to Nathalie to shake, and then Gabriel. “Thank you for coming on short notice. I'm Special Agent Mercer, this is my colleague, Agent Pollard.”

Nathalie smiled, and replied, “I've heard about the work in your department, the honor is all mine. Gabriel and I won't let you or the Magic Defense down.”

Pollard, who looked distinctly like a lizard, frowned. “As long as we’re admitting to reading each other’s files, we’re aware of both of your magical background and knowledge. We knew of you both before Hawkmoth and Vixen even surfaced. “

Mercer’s smile froze, and her eyes bore into her partner. “What my partner is  _ trying  _ to say, is that we both know just how qualified you both are for this operation, and the United States is more than grateful for your assistance.”

Gabriel smiled slightly, aware of the brooch pinned under his scarf, hidden away from prying eyes. “Then let's not waste time. You can brief us on the way, can't you?”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie’s hand pressed into the force fields magically over the town of Salem. 

“I can appreciate how  _ Under the Dome  _ this is. Massachusetts and all.” Gabriel commented. “I mean, I had a lot of time to catch up on my Stephen King novel collection. Did you read that one?”

“Hush, Gabe, I'm reading the spell,” she told him, her eyes screwed shut. Then, she murmured a few wards in the tongues of druids, of old. 

She glanced back at the military barricade, set up a quarter mile back from them. It was fairly makeshift.

Nathalie pressed a button on her earpiece. “Technology won't work on the inside, I'm afraid,” she told them, “it seems electronics that were already inside the bubble work still. Permission to enter Salem.”

“Got it. We'll keep our communicators on, just in case they start working,” Nathalie said. “I guess, check Twitter for updates.”

Then, she grabbed Gabriel’s hand and they stepped inside the barrier. 

 

XXX

 

@hannah_proctproct

Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur showed up in the church they rounded us up in #salem

2:32 AM 

 

@hannah_proctproct

@hannah_proctproct as in FORMER HAWKMOTH GUY and his retired superhero wife VIXEN #salem

2:35 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

Okay but they started washing away some of the weird symbols on the wall? All of us are reenergized now #salem

2:35 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

@baddabingbaddaboo No one realized how tired we all were??? Magic spell. #salem

2:37 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

HE TRANSFORMED INTO HAWKMOTH!!! #salem

2:40 AM

 

@hannah_proctproct

He’s teleporting people out in groups. Women and children first!!! #wearesaved #salem

2:43 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

Nathalie Sancoeur knows some legitimate magic, we’re all passing through the barrier now #salem

2:50 AM

 

@hannah_proctproct

No signs of the witches, but hundreds of us are out and clearing the area. #salem

3:00 AM

 

@hannah_proctproct

@hannah_proctproct nvm. The witches appeared. #salem

3:01 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

Hawkmoth pushed Nathalie through the barrier, casted some spell. She can't pass back through now #hesavedhiswifeyall #salem

3:01 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

@baddabingbaddaboo Hawkmoth is offering to trade himself for everyone else’s freedom. He said the word ‘sacrifice’ #salem

3:05 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

Hearing the former Vixen shouting every spell she knows, trying to get back across is heartbreaking. I didn’t expect to see how much they love eachother tonight. #salem

3:06 AM

 

@sarah_proctproct

Nathalie Sancoeur is radiating magic and can't get across the barrier now. Hawkmoth is alone. #salem

3:08 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

They witches took his offer. We’re all leaving now. #salem

3:10 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

It's a sacrifice. They were going to kill us and steal our magical energy to take over the world. #salem

3:30 AM

 

@sarah_proctproct

@baddabingbaddaboo apparently Gabriel Agreste has a lot of magical energy? Enough for them to take over the world WITH A MIRACULOUS?? #salem

3:31 AM

 

@sarah_proctproct

No one knows what's happening. Hawkmoth can't or won't communicate with outside forces, including his wife. #salem

3:50 AM

 

@baddabingbaddaboo

Medics and EMT have arrived. People are being treated for fatigue. #foodisontheway #salem

4:00 AM

 

@sarah_proctproct

THE BARRIER JUST CAME DOWN???????? #salem

4:07 AM

  
  


XXX

 

Gabriel de-transformed, ignoring all of the witches who were passed out but alive. 

It had been a simple procedure. Target the witch with the most reservations, akumatize her, and win. None of the witches prepared for an overcomplicated possession spell. 

He washed away the chalk seal, and tossed the crystals aside. That should break the barrier. 

The man leaned against a wall, and sent his phone’s location to Nathalie.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, and he could still hear his wife screaming, and feel his wife’s despair. He was certain that she bawled when she realized she wouldn’t get across the barrier. 

_ Focus on her now _ .

She was flying, closer and closer to him. Most likely a helicopter. She was still livid, but obviously relieved.

He exhaled, slightly relaxed, and pulled a small bag of candied honey treats out of his pocket, opening the bag and watching Nooroo pick through the candies. 

“You did great.”

“Thanks, Nooroo,” he replied, his voice bordering on businesslike.

The team of agents and US military quickly swarmed the basement of the town hall, and Gabriel exited up the stairs. He gravitated towards Nathalie.

He found her, at a small picnic table with a flashlight, a book, and her phone pressed to her ear. 

She stood and turned to face him, and spoke into the phone. “Never fear, Gabriel breathes,” she told him, sounding distinctly irritated. As she approached him, she put her back to him, listening to Adrien speak. 

Gabriel stood behind her, wrapping his arms around his, pressing himself into her back and kissing the crown on her head. He felt home in the scent of her shampoo and the familiar feel of her sweater.

“He’s fine, Adrien. Annoying and stupid and I'm considering  _ divorcing him for being a self-sacrificing jackass,  _ but fine.” By the end of her sentence, her tone bordered on mirth. “Did you want to talk to him?”

Gabriel could hear the phone conversation slightly, and listened to his son’s pause. His words were muffled against Nathalie’s ear, but the tone was apologetic and anxious. 

“Alright. I’ll text you when I land. Get some sleep.”

Then, she placed her phone in her pocket and a hand went up to Gabriel’s arms, crossed around her neck slightly as he held onto her. “I'm still mad at you.”

“I know,” he murmured, pulling away from her and smoothing back his unruly hair. “Those witches could've killed us.”

Nathalie glared at him. “Do I have to remind you that we’re stronger together than apart?” She told him through through gritted teeth, as her nostrils flared out. 

Gabriel glanced away, and answered, “I didn't want Adrien to lose you. In retrospect, I could've used your help, and I'm sorry.”

Her expression softened. “Okay. I get it. I just, I was terrified that you pushed me across the barrier so I wouldn't be there when you ripped those witches limb from limb.”

He shrugged. “Ladybug said she’d personally obliterate me if anyone died.” Gabriel glanced around, observing the military around them. “Pollard and Mercer are looking for us.”

 

XXX

 

After an extensive briefing with their handlers, Gabriel and Nathalie got a helicopter ride back to Boston, where their personal pilot remained, waiting for them as the sun cracked over the horizon.

There were several reporters, and he had wanted to avoid them. Somehow, they made it onto the tarmac, photographing them in their somewhat wrinkled suits. 

Nathalie’s hand clasped his and she walked them both over towards the reporters. Gabriel had typically let her take the lead with the press, as she had the best instincts for it. Still, American press was significantly more annoying. 

“We don't have time for a lot of questions, I'm afraid we’re both exhausted, so-”

“Are Vixen and Hawkmoth coming out of retirement?”

“No,” she replied. “Ladybug felt that Gabriel and I were the most capable to handle what occurred in Salem tonight, and we were.”

“Mr. Agreste, any comment on your act of superheroism tonight?”

“My actions speak for themselves, I'm afraid,” he replied in a charming voice, with a charming smile.

“But what were they? You shut everyone else out and single-handedly-”

“Sir,” he cut the reporter off. “I spent the last three hours telling, in detail, exactly how I completed the mission. When the US government is ready to release that information, you will know. Until then, that information is classified.”

Nathalie placed a gentle hand on her husband’s forearm. “I'm sorry, my husband gets very cranky when he’s jet-lagged. You’ll have to excuse us, so we can get back to Paris.”

She dragged Gabriel away from the press, and up the stairs to the Gabriel plane. “We have to turn around and do one last photo op,” she hissed. “ _ Try  _ to be charming.”

When they got to the airlock, they turned around, and looked so incredibly classic, as they held onto the each other, grinning and waving. Then they got into the plane. 

 

XXX

 

He glanced through the several pictures of him and Nathalie in the press. Not of the two of them leaving the US, but of Gabriel seeing Nathalie after the magical barrier fell down.

Of course they released those. He looked so completely in love with her, and she melted as soon as he touched her. It was wildly romantic. It seemed the public did not realize how in love they were, or didn’t believe it.

Gabriel saw the pictures as the plane landed. He had slept through the entire flight, exhausted. Teleporting several hundred people had taken all of his energy. Nathalie’s head pressed into his shoulder, but she was stirring awake. 

“Hey, foxy,” he whispered to her. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Nathalie yawned, stretching out as the plan hit the tarmac, jolting her slightly.

She opened one of the windows, blinking away the bright light that flooded the cabin. Then, she slammed down the shutter. 

“Reporters?”

“Carapace, Ladybug, and I think I spotted Alya Cesaire, the Labyblog writer.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He handed the miraculous box to to Carapace, who looked so uncomfortable next to Ladybug. She stared knives into them both. 

“Good job on getting the civilians out.” Ladybug said, her voice hard.

“Thank you,” he replied, glancing towards the filming reporter. He didn't dislike her, But he wasn't sure why. “Ms. Cesaire, was there anything you needed?”

Alya smiled. “I wanted to ask you what you were going to do now.”

“Sleep.” And then, he chuckled.

 

XXX

 

He slept for two days. Gabriel had not meant to do so, but transporting hundreds of people in a short amount of time had taken all of his strength.

On top of that, his empathic powers returned to their full power, and that had been exhausting to bear now. At the height of his career as Hawkmoth, his range encompassed about half the city. That had returned and not faded as well. 

Gabriel stirred when he heard voices. 

“Thank you for coming here, Chat Noir. He's simply in no condition to travel,” Nathalie’s voice drifted through his dreamless sleep. “His empathy powers are back at full power and the teleportation zapped his energy. He's been falling asleep everywhere.”

“It's no problem.”

_ Adrien? _

_ No, it's Chat Noir. _

His eyes opened as they walked into the room, and he sat up from the hundred-year old fancy sofa. 

He grimaced at them. He was  _ not  _ raised to haphazardly fall asleep on your regal grandmother’s antiques. 

“Were you sleeping, Gabriel?” Nathalie glanced over to Chat Noir, and added, “I would reschedule, but the recovery time is unknown.”

Gabriel stood, and grabbed suit suit jacket, folded over the coffee table. “I wasn't sleeping. Chat Noir, thank you for coming.”

The cat ignored him, and turned to Nathalie. “You can always tell the committee whatever you told them last week,” Chat said to her, trying to sound casual.

Nathalie shook her head. “I'm afraid Rena Rouge will be upset if I'm lying for the second week and a row,” she answered.

When his wife left the room, Chat Noir grimaced, and sat in one of the arm chairs across from where Gabriel was standing. 

“No, no,” he gestured his son to stand up. “If we sit, I will doze off.”

Chat glared at him. “That would make the hour go by faster.”

Gabriel did not mention that he was actually speaking to him. 

“Sadly, Nathalie expects us to make actual progress. I can give you a tour of the house.”

Adrien Agreste, who had a formal upbringing, had endured hundreds of tours of the mansion, as Gabriel did when he was a boy. He had memorized it. Nathalie wrote a quiz. 

“I’ve toured your mansion before,” Chat reminding him coolly, because he had. Chat Noir and Ladybug swept the entire house for magical paraphernalia after the news broke. Then, Nathalie gave them a formal historical tour, for good measure. “I’ll pass.”

Gabriel grinned. “Believe me, I have no interest in giving you the official tour. Just the fourth floor.”

“The attic.”

He raised his eyebrows at his son, and waited. 

The boy frowned. “It's not really an attic, is it?”

“Clever cat. Let's go.”

The boy followed them as he headed down a hallway as far away from Adrien’s childhood bedroom as possible. 

He passed by the third floor library, and paused. Then, he opened the door. 

Nathalie was pouring over several texts, taking copious notes. She looked up at the two of them, and glared. 

“You are both acting like children,” she announced. “Just  _ talk  _ to each other.”

Gabriel smiled. “We’ll be on the fourth floor if you need us, love.”

Her eyes flicked over to Adrien, and back to her husband. “That's unwise of you.”

“He’ll like it, I think.”

Nathalie groaned, and turned back to her book before responding. “You have traumatized that boy enough, I suppose. What more could you do, really?”

“I love you too, Nat.”

“That's really nice,” Nathalie replied, not looking up. “You will not be getting my sympathy when this blows up in your face.”

Gabriel closed the door, and rolled his eyes. At least Adrien was trying his best not grin. 

 

XXX

 

They reached the door to the attic, and Gabriel removed a small key from his wrist watch, and opened the door. 

“After you,” he told his son. 

“What? No. Hell no.” Chat glanced up the dark wood staircase. “This is a bad villain plan waiting to happen.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Very well. There aren't ghosts.”

And then, he went up the stairs. 

When he reached the top of the steps and kept walking down the hallway. Chat Noir stopped, and sucked in a breath. 

“I've never seen these portraits before.”

Gabriel turned around, and stared at his son with a quirked eyebrow.  _ You're giving your identity away.  _

His eyes widened. “That is to say, they weren't on the tour, and Nathalie was really specific about your family’s lineage.”

The lineage Adrien Agreste had to know by heart. 

Gabriel exhaled, and walked back towards his son. His hand brushed Chat’s shoulder, motioning him to stare at the portrait of his grandfather, whom he hadn't met. 

“My father, Oscar Agreste, used the butterfly miraculous to win political elections,” he told the boy. He moved into the next picture. “Every portrait in the hallway is a previous Hawkmoth from my direct line of ancestors. They each had their own motivations and wants, and not all of them were bad, but some of them were.”

He felt Adrien’s blood run cold, as his ears drew back. 

Gabriel shifted. “I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to be sorry if you're not sorry,” Chat bit back. “Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Ladybug?”

_ Why didn't you tell me, your son? _

He clasped his hands behind his back, and glanced to one of the portraits. A great-great-great-great grandfather, motives unknown. “The butterfly miraculous is dangerous, and the most often misused. I would hate for any one of my descendants to be targeted for it, or for them to feel like they’re destined to be a supervillain.”

“What, like Adrien? You think your son would be like this?”

Gabriel pointedly frowned at Chat Noir. “Do  _ you _ ?”

The young man glanced away. “I don't know.”

He clicked his tongue, and replied. “I don't pretend to know my son anymore. Let's not dawdle.”

He headed further down the hallway, and turned a corner to the windowed door. 

Gabriel heard his son gasp as he opened the door and stepped inside. Gabriel relaxed as soon as he was there, by habit.

Chat Noir stepped inside the expansive glass menagerie. He walked to the edge of the glass room, looking out over the Parisian skyline.

“I can't believe…” he whispered. “I've  _ stood  _ on this roof.”

“It’s a powerful glamour.” Gabriel walked over to this son.

He turned to his father, and took a step back. There were at least a dozen butterflies on Gabriel. They liked him. 

“Why did you keep this?” Chat demanded. “This is...if Ladybug knew-”

“I didn't keep them at first,” Gabriel told his son, brushing away the butterflies gently. “There was a butterfly exhibit at the zoo that we donated my original collection too.” 

A butterfly landed on his nose, and he blew it away. 

“Well, the zoo’s butterfly exhibit was going to be shut down, due certain butterfly-themed villains.” Gabriel exhaled, and held out a hand. “So the zoo got rid of the exhibit all together. A few zookeepers come by once every two weeks to check on everything.”

Chat Noir frowned. “So this is what you do all day?” He asked his father carefully.

He shrugged. “A bit. The company doesn't want me there, but sometimes I handle some commissions and review board decisions. I like it up here.”

Gabriel glanced down at his watch, wishing more time had passed. “So, tell me why you want Ladybug’s earrings.”

“What?  _ No. _ ” Chat glared at the man, suddenly shocked that they would even discuss what they were supposed to be discussing. 

The man rolled his eyes and glanced at one of his plants. One of the leaves was drying out, turning yellow. 

“As though I'd be that hard to talk to about it,” he snorted. “I wanted her earrings for quite sometime, before I became Hawkmoth, even.”

_ To draw her and her partner out. _

“And look where it got you,” Chat muttered. “All you do is garden.”

Gabriel smiled, “It’s good to know I can still set a good example for the youth.” Then, he pushed his eyebrows together. “And  _ excuse you _ , Chat Noir, I did stop a bunch of witch cultists from killing a small town and taking over the world.”

“I'm not giving you credit for that.” 

“You shouldn't. I'm just saying that there's more that I do.” Gabriel replied. 

Then, they heard a crashing noise. 

Chat’s ears drew back, and Gabriel went to investigate. 

Chat quickly followed and then Gabriel spotted Ladybug on his glass roof. 

“Are you kidding?” Adrien said, with horror. “Oh my god, how many times have I  _ landed  _ on this roof?”

Gabriel ignored the comment. They could have that conversation later. Then, he made his way towards the utility stairs.

He opened the glass door, breaking through the glamor and clambered onto the roof.

Ladybug squawked as she saw him, bouncing away. And then she squeaked when Chat followed. The boy wasn’t looking at her. He was staring at the roof, wide-eyed and disoriented. 

“Ms. Ladybug. It’s-”

He stopped himself, and remembered that the last time Ladybug, Chat Noir, and himself were on a rooftop together, his life was falling apart. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “You're not welcome here, at the moment. I'm in the middle of a meeting with your partner.” 

Ladybug glared at him, “I thought your meeting was earlier today.”

Chat Noir stepped forward. “Mr. Agreste isn't feeling well, after his trip. What would you be doing here anyway?”

Her eyes widened, and she ran a hand through her hair. “I-I was just-”

“You were checking up on me, weren't you?” Chat Noir glared at her. “Isn't that against committee policy? Couldn't you wait for Nathalie’s report?”

Ladybug shifted, and made several hand gestures. “Well y-you're my partner, so of course I'd be worried about you.”

Chat placed his hands behind his back, and Gabriel saw the boy’s nails dig into his wrist. “There is  _ nothing  _ to worry about. Meeting with Mr. Agreste has been very enlightening. You have no right to be here.”

The spotted hero grimaced. “Fine. Bye, Chat.”

When she left, the young man glanced over to his father. “You look like you could cry, Gabriel.” His voice sounded almost concerning, as he was pretending not care.

He pressed his lips together. “Do not try to take her earrings, for whatever reason. You will lose everything you love.”

Chat crossed his arms. “I have nothing to lose.”

Gabriel looked at his son, and thought for a moment, then he headed towards the opened the door.

“What? No response?” Chat called to him, with a laugh. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel replied coldly, turning back to his son, “I lost you. Don't make the same mistake that I did.” 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel made it halfway through the butterfly garden when he heard his son, scrambling to catch up with him. 

He blinked hard, adjusted his glasses, and turned, displacing all the butterflies on him. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“How. Long. Did. You. Know.” Adrien spat out, trying to catch his breath.

“Jackady,” Gabriel replied mechanically. 

“So you knew during Renegrenade?” 

Their final battle. Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back. “I did know.”

That froze the boy for a second, and Gabriel watched him, rearranging his mental timeline of every event, every akuma, and every interaction. 

He did not give his son chance to talk. 

“It was not fair to use this time to attempt to get closer to you.” He told Adrien carefully. “However, Nathalie and I-”

“ _ Nathalie  _ knows?” Adrien cut off his father with a horrified noise. 

“Yes. She and I felt like it would not have been fair to you to let you in on the fact that we knew.” Gabriel shifted, and glanced away. “It was abundantly clear that you have no intentions of telling anyone, and we didn’t want to ruin that for you.” 

“Well, YEAH!” Chat yelled, “Because MY FATHER is a SUPERVILLAIN. Why the hell would I say a word about it? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Gabriel placed his hands behind his back, and adopted a blank expression. “I’m sorry for the hurt I have caused you, Adrien. I'm not one for excuses-”

Chat groaned. “Of COURSE you're not! You couldn't be bothered to tell me  _ why  _ you wanted the miraculous. God forbid you excuse your behavior! God forbid a situation isn't black and white.”

He glared at his son. “I don't want to excuse my behavior as Hawkmoth. That's why I won't give out explanations-”

“How convenient,” Chat snipped at his father, his ears drawing back.

The man was so, so tired. “Telling you will not change killing you in Timebreaker. Telling you won't change the multiple times I took away your free will.” 

His son glanced away from him, glaring at the butterflies. “No, but it might help.” 

“You will not convince me, Adrien,” Gabriel told him. Then, because he had nothing more to say to his enraged son, he glanced at his watch. “That’s the hour. I’ll let Nathalie know this went well.” 

Chat Noir dropped his transformation. Adrien pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. “Don’t bother,” he told his father. “I’ll tell her.” 

Then, he left the room, and Gabriel remained, choosing to water several plants and refill feeders.

 

XXX

 

There were books that he kept on the fourth floor. Gabriel was sitting in a small armchair in the solarium when he heard Nathalie approaching him, forty-five minutes later. Choosing to ignore her, he turned a page, and continued reading. 

“Is he upset?” He whispered, when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel peeked up at her, but she stared out over the city, deliberately avoiding his gaze. 

He shouldn’t have asked a question he already knew the answer to. 

“I explained why we didn’t tell him that we knew about his identity,” She murmured. “I’m sure you gave him the same explanation, but he can’t hear it from you anymore.” 

Gabriel felt his heart sink in his chest as he glanced down at his hands. “I know.” 

Nathalie clicked her tongue. “I  _ told  _ you I wasn’t going to lick your wounds.”

He nodded, and glanced up at her, and knew she wanted to. “I know.” 

She avoided his gaze again, and glanced down at her phone. “I had the committee meeting cancelled and the report hasn’t been sent out. Hopefully, Ladybug won’t make an appearance.”

“Adrien probably feels manipulated.” 

“He feels lied to, and that you deliberately tried to win him over during these meetings,” Nathalie answered, typing something into her phone. “You’ll have to tell him why you wanted the earrings, too.” 

“ _ No,” _ Gabriel protested. “We talked about this, Nat. We agreed-” 

“Adrien was a child, then,” Nathalie cut him off. “He’s not now. He can handle it.” 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel sat in a private booth in an italian restaurant a week later. He sipped a glass of wine, not sure if his son would show up or not. 

Nathalie suggested dinner in a public place, and both Agreste men agreed. His hand slipped into his inner suit pocket, feeling the crisp envelope between his thumb and forefinger. 

Adrien slid into the booth five minutes later, looking impeccably dressed, though it was evident that he had not been sleeping as of late. Dark circles seemed painted under his eyes, and he looked so dry.

“A public place so I don’t throw a scene?” 

“No,” Gabriel replied. “A public place because god knows what is and isn’t bugged around the mansion.” 

His son’s expression did not change. “Who? Ladybug? The government? Are you being paranoid?”  

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “We search the house regularly, and they keep appearing. I figured I would not drag you back to the fourth floor to have a private conversation.” 

Adrien sucked in a breath. “I didn’t come here to talk. I came for answers.” 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure, I’ve been sure about knowing since Hawkmoth first surfaced.” 

He pulled the envelope out, unmarked, and slid it across the table. Then, since he bought the bottle, he poured his son a glass of red wine. 

“I ordered you a salad,” he murmured, because he knew his son didn’t like cheese, and they were at an Italian restaurant. 

Adrien was busy, trying to read the copies of documents in the envelope. Gabriel caught bits and pieces of the boy’s emotions, which were everything under the sun.

His voice came out in a horrified whisper. “I don’t understand.”

Gabriel glanced down at the picture of Adele, a grainy photograph in a file obtained from the FBI. Then, Adrien switched back to the Scotland Yard file.

“Your committee of superheroes was not the first of it’s kind. Your’s is just more...public, more well known,” He told his son, sounding like a history professor. “Adele was a part of one, a group of magical users who fancied themselves heroes fighting against malicious forces. She was the only miraculous user in their group. Adele went by Paon, if you heard rumors of her.” 

Adrien caught his father’s white lie immediately. “What about Vixen?” 

“Nathalie deliberately did not join,” Gabriel answered. “She regretted that.” 

“So what does these files have to do with it?” Adrien glanced down. “Is this how she disappeared? Is this why you…” The boy trailed off, took a deep breath, and had a sip of the wine. 

“The committee sent her on a mission to the US, something to do with excessive glamour and blind worshiping spells. To my knowledge, they were basic hexes cast by Hollywood agents and they raised an army by complete accident.” 

“Why Paon?” 

Gabriel pressed his lips together. “She was the only one of them with a magical transformation power set. Paon didn’t need time or preparation like non-miraculous magic users, so she could go at the drop of a hat.”

“That’s why Carapace gave you the miraculous.” 

He tilted his head to the side. “I will not give him that much credit, Adrien. The miraculous are inherently more powerful as they do not take long to learn, unlike other fields of magic.” 

“So mom always went on missions?”

Gabriel nodded, “And one day, she didn’t come home. Her committee had always been and underground organization, so they went further underground.” 

He exhaled. “The government files were what I obtained. The mission was handed to the committee by the United States, and then Adele never returned.” 

“You wanted my and Ladybug’s miraculous to find her,” Adrien stated. “Why? You couldn’t have used the butterfly to find her? With an akuma that could track her down?” 

The man tilted his head to the side, and gently replied, “I found her already, Adrien.” 

Adrien for a moment, was elated. Then, he looked at his father’s grim expression. “How?” 

“Nathalie had found out I was Hawkmoth and volunteered to find her. She built a druidic spell that could locate her magical essence,” Gabriel glanced down. “There was only one place that we tracked her down to.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a few hours south, actually.” 

“Let’s go, then!” 

Gabriel glanced up at his son. “Adrien-” 

His son gave him a pointed look. “I don’t care.” Adrien pulled out his phone, and texted something, “my assistant can take care of the next two days.” 

“I don’t appreciate your candidness with my company,” Gabriel replied indignantly.

“It’s not yours anyway.” 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel set, in a private room, on a train cair, with his son _ and  _ Nathalie.

She had agreed to come along, if only to lessen the blow, and she made the arrangements for the following week.

“Technically, this is your last session with each other.” She told them, her tone bordering on annoyed. “So, get it over with now and start talking.” 

Adrien sat in the corner, and glared at his father. “You never told me you found her.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Gabriel clipped back. “I didn’t feel as though you could handle it at the time. You were a child. By the time you were ready, we were no longer on speaking terms.” 

His eyes widened, “You don’t think  _ finding my mother  _ is enough to break the silence?” 

“You were very clear,” He pointed out, “‘I never want to see you again, under any circumstances.’” 

Adren’s hand curled up, “You don’t get to withhold vital information based on technicalities.” He shot a look to Nathalie. “You too, Nat.”

“You weren't old enough.”

“To handle death. A fifteen year old boy can't handle death, is that what you're saying?”

Gabriel groaned. “I'm not doing this for another hour.”

Then, he stood, buttoned his coat, and removed his cravat scarf, revealing the broach. “Nooroo, transform me.”

“ _ 101 Ways To Traumatize Your Children, written by Gabriel Agreste,”  _ Nathalie muttered.

“With special edition commentary by Nathalie Sancoeur,” Hawkmoth replied with a grin. Then, he brushed his fingers against Nathalie and Adrien’s coat’s, and the three of them were gone. 

He glanced around, behind a grocery store, checking for cameras, before de-transforming. 

Adrien blinked. “How. Did you get that back from Carapace?” 

Gabriel readjusted his cravat, covering the broach. “I asked for it.” 

The young man glared at his father, and pulled out his phone. He pressed two buttons, and pressed the phone to his ear. Then, he spoke. 

“Did my father steal the butterfly miraculous from you?” He asked immediately. Adrien had terrible phone manners when it came to urgent matters, a habit he had picked up from Gabriel. They both preferred the most direct approach.

_ “No, dude, listen, he and Nathalie said it was for something to do with your mom. I didn’t ask questions.”  _

Adrien looked shocked for a few seconds. “Did Ladybug sign off on it?” 

_ “No. Don’t tell her. She’s still mad at me about the Salem thing, even though I explained the danger and-” _

“Oh my god, dude. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and glared at his father. “So?” 

Gabriel, in the meantime, was leaning against the wall. “It’s not easy finding former miraculous users. Give me a minute.” 

Nathalie frowned. “Let’s walk down the street. We look like creeps standing around back here.”

 

XXX

 

“She doesn’t remember us,” he murmured, placing a small hand on his son’s shoulders. “She works at an art museum.” 

Adrien looked up at his father, shirking away from his touch. “You couldn’t restore it.” 

Gabriel sighed. “We could. I mean, it would take years, but she’s happy, here.” He glanced over towards the building. “I know that I can’t repair the relationship Adele and I once had. I can’t pull her away from her life here, and I can’t expect her to fall back into what her old life was. It’s unfair.” 

He tried to relax his shoulders. “There’s nothing I can do about Adele, Adrien. We lost her. I reacted poorly to that, and it cost us our relationship, to say the least. For what it’s worth though, I want to try to make this work with you.” 

Adrien swallowed, glancing down. “It won’t be the same.” 

“I’m not expecting it to be,” Gabriel answered. “If you’re interested, I’ll follow your lead.” 

He took a moment, thinking about it before nodding slightly. “Okay.  _ Okay.  _ We can try that.” 

Gabriel nodded sharply, trying not to cry. He looked to Nathalie. “What do you think?” 

“It seems like a good idea,” she replied with a smile. “Come on, Adrien, we should see Adele while we’re here, right?” 

“Right,” Adrien stated warily, but he still smiled, and looked nervously at his father. 

“I’ll be here,” Gabriel told him, pointing to a small bookstore across the street. “We’ll talk after.” 

“Sure.” 


End file.
